Inside The Impala Aka: Dean's Baby
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: El impala, Crowley, Dean, cerveza, discusiones , extrañas conversaciones y un largo camino por delante. El juego empieza ahora. Quien se vuelva loco primero, pierde.


*******Aviso:**_Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

_*****__**Disclaimer**__**: **__Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a los productores y escritores de la serie, así como a la cadena CW._

–Entonces…corazoncito de melocotón, ¿A dónde me llevas a pasear hoy? – preguntó Crowley con una sonrisita de sorna y burla en los ojos.

Dean lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor del impala.

Crowley amplió su sonrisa y sentado como estaba en el asiento trasero, cruzó elegantemente las piernas y entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo.

–_Pequeña perra_…– pensó Dean. – Si te corto la lengua… ¿te vuelve a crecer o tienes que pegarte el pedazo con súper pega para que sane o simplemente te quedas sin lengua? – le dijo en voz alta y regresó su atención al camino frente a el.

Crowley hizo una mueca, ofendido.

– ¿No me vas a responder? ¿Ahora es que decides callarte? ¿O tendré que probar mi teoría por mis propios medios? – dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

–Pues no. No crecería de nuevo, tu idiota. Me buscaría otro cuerpo y me aseguraría de guardar el pedazo de lengua para regresar y metértelo por…–

Dean frenó de golpe y Crowley se golpeó contra la parte de atrás del asiento de adelante.

–Bastardo. – escupió furioso limpiándose la sangre que escurría por su nariz.

Dean sonrió burlonamente al ver la escena por el retrovisor. El se volteo y miró a Crowley. Directamente – Oh lo siento, pedacito de… mierda. No hace falta que guardes ese pedazo de lengua, ya la utilizas entera al ser un lame suelas. Ahora quédate allí. – dijo Dean saliendo del impala.

– ¡No es que pueda irme a ningún lado! – gritó el demonio en respuesta alzando sus manos esposadas y selladas con el pentagrama de restricción de demonios. – ¡Hey! ¿Me traes una cerveza al menos? Es un maldito día caluroso y estoy en traje. – añadió Crowley con molestia.

Dean lo ignoró y entró al oscuro y silencioso bar donde esperaba encontrar la pista del caso que seguía.

Afortunadamente para el, si la consiguió, y estaba más cerca de concluir la misión.

Se sentó a relajarse un rato en la barra, lejos del molesto Crowley. Pidió un par de frías y se las bebió lentamente, disfrutando de la calma. Una calma que no le duró mucho.

–Oigan, ¿de quien es el auto negro aparcado afuera? ¡Hay un tipo llorando adentro y diciendo que lo tienen secuestrado! – exclamó una curvilínea mujer que irrumpió dentro del bar.

Las pocas personas que había allí la miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Dean cerró los ojos y suspiró obstinado.

–_Maldito desgraciado_. – pensó con molestia.

– ¡Voy a llamar a la policía! – anunció la mujer, sacando su celular.

Dean se levantó en seguida. –Eso no es necesario. Yo soy la policía, ese es mi auto y ese es un criminal muy peligroso del cual hay que tener cuidado. – dijo firmemente. Sacó de su billetera la identificación falsa del FBI y la enseñó. Sin decir ni una palabra más salió del lugar antes de que la mujer hiciera mas preguntas.

Entró rápidamente a su bebe pero incluso antes de encenderlo ya la molesta y pomposa voz de Crowley estaba en sus oídos.

– ¡Oh volviste! ¿Esa cerveza es para mí? Muchas gracias– dijo el demonio con falsa amabilidad.

Dean lo miró por el retrovisor y consideró tomarse lo que restaba de la segunda cerveza justo frente a el. Pero no era así de malo, y serlo era agotador.

Le puso la cerveza entre las manos esposadas sin decir nada, luego encendió el impala y salió a la carretera.

Crowley miró la cerveza entre sus manos con incredulidad. –Oh bueno, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Un momento de amabilidad perdido o acaso envenenaste esto? – dijo, girando la botella entre sus manos.

Dean torció la boca en una mueca. – Si no te la vas a tomar entonces me la quedo. – respondió

Crowley miró la cerveza, luego a Dean, luego de nuevo a la cerveza y de nuevo a Dean y entre cerró los ojos, suspicaz.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco. –Decide de una maldita vez Crowley antes de que me vuelva a dar sed. – murmuró.

Crowley se encogió de hombros. –oh que demonios. – murmuró y se llevó la botella a los labios. Bebió a grandes tragos y haciendo ruidosos sonidos.

–Muy elegantemente británico de tu parte tomarte una cerveza a tragos y haciendo ruido. – comentó Dean sonriendo.

Crowley dio un último sorbo y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

–Soy un demonio, aunque británico, sus malditas etiquetas no se aplican en mi. Además…una fría es una fría. – respondió tirando la botella.

Dean frenó de golpe nuevamente en medio de la carretera.

– ¡Maldita sea Winchester! ¡¿De nuevo?! – exclamó Crowley furioso. Esta vez, el golpe no fue a su nariz, sino a su frente. – ¡Esto dejara un maldito chichón! – se quejó.

Dean se giró y lo encaró. – ¡Nunca! y escúchame bien ¡Nunca! Tires basura dentro de mi bebe. ¡Especialmente no cosas que gotean! ¡O dejen olor…o manchen! – exclamó Dean deshaciéndose de la botella.

Crowley lo miró como si estuviese loco.

– ¿Te preocupa que la cerveza gotee, deje olor y manchas? Pues déjame decirte algo, el olor a cerveza no seria el mayor de problema de tu auto. Por si no lo has notado, esta impregnado de tufo a grasosas hamburguesas, a papas fritas rancias y empalagoso pie. – replicó el demonio.

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada. –¡Hey! ¡Esas comidas son deliciosas! – contraatacó, siguiendo por la carretera.

–También el sadomasoquismo, pero al menos no deja olor. – respondió Crowley mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

Ahora era el turno de Dean de mirar a Crowley como si estuviese loco.

–Ahora que lo pienso…tal vez si deja olor, pero el olor a cuero no es molesto… ¿te molesta a ti? – añadió Crowley, encontrando los ojos del cazador por el retrovisor.

Dean frunció el ceño. –Sin comentarios. – respondió el rubio, centrándose en la vía.

Crowley suspiró. –De lo que te pierdes. Cosas buenas de la vida y el dolor y el placer mezclados…para pasar una buena noche un viernes aburrido– comentó.

Dean rodó los ojos. Parecía imposible tener a Crowley el demonio, rey del infierno, sentado atrás en su impala hablando de sadomasoquismo tranquilamente como si fuesen las noticias del día.

–Prefiero el sexo tradicional, Crowley, satisfactorio sin necesidad de dolor. – el comentario salió de su boca sin que el lo pensara.

Cuando Crowley rió en el asiento de atrás, D ean se golpeo mentalmente por no pensar las cosas antes de decirlas.

–El sexo tradicional es aburrido niño. No has vivido. – respondió Crowley.

Dean apretó la mandíbula con ira al escuchar al demonio decirle niño.

–No es aburrido, he vivido más que el hombre promedio, y ahora hagamos como que esta conversación nunca ocurrió. Por que si no, todavía tengo ganas de probar mi teoría de la lengua cortada. – dijo Dean.

Crowley rió nuevamente, siempre era divertido hacer enfadar o incomodar al chico.

–Hecho. – respondió mirando por la ventana el paisaje suburbano que pasaban.

Dean negó con la cabeza. –_Maldito Crowley por sacar temas tan extraños._ – pensó. –_Y me queda un largo, largo camino por delante…_– sus ojos se encontraron con los de Crowley en el espejo. El demonio le sonrío. –…_y el lo sabe…_– presintió Dean.

–Un largo, muy malditamente largo camino Winchester…– pensó Crowley.

FIN


End file.
